Khmer Empireball
Khmer Empireball|nativename = អាណាចក្រខ្មែរ (Khmer) Đế quốc Khmer (Vietnamese) Imperyong Khmer (Filipino) อาณาจักรเขมร (Thai)|founded = 2028|government = Absolute Monarchy|personality = Royal, traditionalist, extremely isolationist, ultranationalistic (sometimes), introverted, quiet|language = Khmer (main) Vietnamese (not main but not minority) Filipino, English, Thai (minority)|type = Asian|capital = Phnom Penh|religion = Buddhism (main) •Theravada Vietnamese Folk Religions, Christianity, Atheism (minority)|friends = Tsardom of Serbiaball Kingdom of Laosball New Srivijayaball Macauball Republic of Borneoball French Kingdomball New Mongol Empireball Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball|enemies = Palawan collapsed, therefore, I had the right to claim it ការតភ្ជាប់ Me and my allies will partition Thailand whether you like it or not|likes = Khmer traditions, monarchism, Buddhism, temples, isolationism, anchlussing Vietnam|hates = The previous Cambodian government, Pol Pot, communism, colonialism, being open to the world, western and eastern influence, globalism|intospace = No|bork = Angkor Angkor|food = Amok|image = KhmerEmpire.png|caption = រស់នៅចក្រភពខ្មែរយូរអង្វែង! (Long Live the Khmer Empire!)}}The Khmer Empireball is a country located in Southeast Asia. He is extremely isolationist and almost never opens up relations with any country. He also rejects any western or eastern influence. He uses the Khmer Riel as their currency, they use the A, C, F, and G plug outlets, and they drive on the right side of the road History In 2028, Cambodia recreated itself, however, the idea of king Norodom Sihamoni having full power was gaining popularity, and many Khmers, including most of the military, started viewing Hun Sen as a terrible politician. on January of 2028, the king gathered his supporters, and started a coup against the former Cambodian government. They then annexed South Vietnam because they wanted more land and they viewed Saigon as a big business hub. Following the collapse of Palawanball, they occupied their land. Both Palawan and South Vietnam are semi-autonomous regions. The Khmer Empire has an isolationist foreign policies, only opening up relations with East/Southeast Asian or Monarchist nations and only being involved in East/Southeast Asian conflicts. They recently added to their isolationism, and made it so only East and Southeast Asian nations may open up official relations with the Khmer Empire, however, they will continue trading with other nations and current diplomatic relations won’t be affected by this new policy. The Khmer Empire is apathetic towards both the west or the east, stating that both sides are ridiculous and are doing nothing to benefit their people or everyone else in the world. He also believes that before he overthrew Hun Sen, the last time that Cambodia had a good government was in 1863, before Indochina was colonized. The Khmer Empire then took the Trat, Chanthaburi, and Sa Kaew provinces of Thailand, and has plans to partition the rest of Thailand with Kingdom of Laosball and New Srivijayaball. In 2032, they went full on isolationist due to other countries pressuring them by supporting Vietnamese and Palaweño separatist movements, and demanding countries that have diplomatic realtions and supported those movements to stop or else diplomatic ties will be severed. If any country asks for diplomatic relations, they will either be ignored or rejected. Due to the rise of terrorism, he went a step further and closed his borders to almost every single country in the world, only allowing citizens of a few countries (check the friends section) to visit his land Relations Kingdom of Laosball - very good neighbor, we have a lot in common. His king visited me Tsardom of Serbiaball - European friend Macauball - another friend French Kingdomball - another European friend and also my former colonizer. Rest In Peace, my old friend New Mongol Empireball - meh, he can be a bit crazy at times, but we are both monarchists. wipe that creepy smile off your face Japanese Shogunateball and Manchurian Empireball - fellow Asian monarchists, also thanks for supporting me against the Vietnamese democratic and communist rioters, but please, become non-aligned like me Neutral: Republic of Borneoball And New Srivijayaball - we are friends, but you better stop supporting the democrats in South Vietnam or else I’m cutting relations with both of you Enemies: Melanesian Federationball - he hates me just for occupying a country that collapsed. I am actually fixing the Palaweño economy, which is something that you would never do. Be glad that Palawan didn’t fall to Democratic Kampuchea 2.0 Vietnamball - Democratic scum that hates me just for my ideology. Also, you aren’t retaking South Vietnam, it’s now mine. Just wait until me and Laos remove you. Prepare to be anchlussed. One of my past selves was a puppet of your father (though to be fair it was much better than my other past), but I will not be your puppet Burmese Federationball - do you seriously think that you can stop me and my friends from partitioning Thailand? We will do it whether you like it or not, so get over it Statistics Population: >21 million GDP: 36.3 billion Democracy index: 4.2 (hybrid regime) HDI: 0.602 State ideology: absolute monarchism Average BMI: 15.5 Life Expectancy: 55 years Age of criminal responsibility: 15 Crime rate: 6.5 per 100,000 Internet usage: unknown Poverty Line: 10% Unemployment rate: 2% Literacy rate: 87.5 Gallery KhmerAndSARs.png Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Khmer Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball